A Different Harry Potter
by nindroidthegamer
Summary: This will be all the Harry Potter books but changed. What if the Dursleys cared for Harry? What if Harry noticed Ginny sooner? What if Sirius was proven innocent? What if Harry was in Slytherin?(JK)
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my first fanfic it is the Harry Potter story but different. Hopefully in a good way. Let me know what you think enjoy.

chapter 1 the news

Vernon Dursley woke up on a dull gray morning nothing strange about the day. He got dressed for work and went down for breakfast. "Good morning dear" he said to his wife Petuina.

"I'm afraid it's not a good morning" Petuina said sadly. She gave him the paper. After a glance at the title he was amazed he thought it would never end.

"Why is this bad news dear" Vernon said barely containing his joy.

"Because...because" when Vernon saw that his wife was on the verge of tears he came to her and held her. Right now it doesn't matter if I'm late Vernon thought. He led her to the sofa and let her cry on him fo a while. Sometimes you just need to cry. After 15 minutes Petunia calmed down and said

"The wizarding war is over yes but Lilly and James were killed." Vernon was shocked he thought they were protected. However Petuina continued " he also tryed to kill Harry but it didn't work he just vanished." After a long shocked silence Vernon managed to say

"What will happen to Harry?"

"Dumbledore will bring him to us we are his only family left"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is here enjoy.

Chapter 2 Dumbledores visit

Dumbledore arrived shortly after Dudley woke up. "Is it true Dumbledore" was the fist thing that Dumbledore herd from Mrs Dursly.

"I am afraid so. Both the good and the bad."

"where is harry?" Vermon asked

"Hagrid is bringing him. But before I hand him over to you I need to know if you can take care of him on top of your son."

"How would we care for him? We don't know the first thing about magic." Patuina said while vermon put his hand on her shoulder.

"Harry is magic yes. But he is no different from your son. He is a child and should be cared for as such. So if you wish to take Harry I expect you to care for him as if he were no different from Dudley."

Vermon looked at Dumbledore questionably "how will we tell him that he is well... different."

Dumbledore though for a moment. "There will be a moment when he will wonder why he is different. Tell him then." At that moment there was a knock at the door. The Durslys heard Dumbledore say "Come in Hagrid."

"Thank you Dumbledore."

"Any troubles Hagrid." Dumbledore said calmly but with concern.

"None sir. little tike fell asleep as we we're going over Bristol." Dumbledore came back in the living room with a bundle of blankets in his arms. Patuina look at the bundle and began to cry silently. She looked at Vermon and smiled. Vermon came over.

"He looks like james." Patuina said. Vermon looked at Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

I'll update within 2 days see you then.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 6 years B.H (before Hogwarts)

Harry sat in the principles office terrified. He had no idea how but he turned his teachers hair blue. He was going to get grounded for shue he though. Then the door opened.

"Mr. Vernon thank you for coming" said Harry's principle.

"What's the problem?" Vernon asked.

"that's what we're trying to figure out" Harry's principle said exhausted. "Harry's teachers hair turned blue. And when she asked who did it Harry raised his hand. But on top of that her hair returned to it's original color as soon as Harry left the room. We are all baffled by this."

Vernon chuckled and said "Sounds like she needs a vacation as well as Harry. I'll sign him out."

Harry and his principle look at Vernon astonished. "But.. but his teacher." The principle managed to say.

"You said it yourself her hair is fine isn't it. Come along Harry."

They both left the school after some paperwork and discussion. Soon they were in the car on the way home.

"Uncle Vernon am I in trouble."

"No you're not in trouble Harry. But when we get home me and your aunt need to talk to you." He sounded worried and scared. So Harry stayed quite and looked out the window.

When they got home Vernon told Harry "Wait for us in the living room ok champ."

"Ok uncle Vernon." After a while Vernon and Petuina came into the living room.

"Harry we need to tell you something" Vernon said

"What is it" Harry asked

"Harry you're a wizard." Petuina said before Vernon could speak. A shocked silence followed that. Then Harry bust out laughing.

after a while Harry managed to say "I can't be a wizard I know strange things happen to me but." Then reality hit him "that was magic" he said in a small voice.

"Yes it was." Said Vernon "you can sometimes use magic without realizing it when you're under stress or afraid and times like that."

"What does that mean for me" Harry said fear auditable in his voice.

Petuina bent down and hugged him "Harry you are still you we don't look at you any different." This calmed Harry down a bit but not much.

After Harry calmed down Vernon said "Harry the only thing that will be a big change is when you become 12 you will be going to a school for wizards. Other than that it will still be the same until then." With a reassuring smile.

"What about my parents were they wizards too."

Petuina said "Yes Harry they were. But there was more to it than that." She said sadly. "Harry when you were born there was war between wizards. The war was terrible and it didn't just affect wizards and witches us too. You well... you ended it." Harry looked shocked and confused.

"How?"

"We don't know everything but you... need to know." Before Vernon continued he looked at Petuina who nodded silently "The war was caused by a wizard who went bad bad as you could go his name was... Voldemort. For some reason we don't know Voldemort came to your house and... killed your parents. That's not the worst he tried to kill you but he couldn't that's why you have that scar."

Harry was shocked he didn't know what to say what could he say. Had he somehow defeated a great wizard as a baby and why try to kill him. All he did was go to his room and try to make sense of this. The only thing he understood was he was different. From everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4 sorry it took so long I've been busy with lots of homework but it is here now enjoy.

Chapter 4 Dudleys birthday

"Harry dear it's time to get up." Harry opened his eyes googly to see aunt Petuina sitting on his bed. "It's Dudleys birthday dear. We're going to the zoo."

"Alright." Harry said as he sat up. He almost forget Dudleys birthday.

"When you're dressed come help me set the table." Petuina said as she left the room. Harry got up and went to the mirror. In the mirror he saw himself a small skinny boy with unruly hair that stuck out everywhere and a lightning shaped scar on his head. This was and still is his favorite aspect of his appearance. When he was seven he found out that a evil wizard gave it too him when he killed his parents that was a life changer. He wasn't so sure he liked that about him any more. Then he realized that he was starring in the mirror for a good 5 minutes so he rushed downstairs. When he got to the kitchen his uncle Vernon was reading the paper when he came in he looked up from the funnies.

"Good morning Harry." He said with his usual greeting of ruffling Harry's hair.

"For pity sake Vernon his Harry's hair is messy enough as it is." Petuina said exasperated. "Harry could be a dear and put the plates on the table."

"Sure thing aunt Petuina." Harry said as he grabbed the dishes and began placing them down. When he finished he noticed the medium heap of presents. It was almost equal to Harry's last year except for one large present. He figured it was a new game system.

"Happy birthday Dudley!" Petunia said as she hugged him.

"Happy birthday Dudley." Vernon said.

"Happy birthday." Harry said as he threw his present to him. He opened his present quickly.

"Thank you Harry." Dudley said when he saw the card but after he opened it he was shocked. "Are these..."

"Yes they are tickets to Disney Land." Harry said confirming Dudleys shock.

"But Harry there's only 3 here." Dudley said confused. "Who isn't coming?"

"I'm going to be turning 12 soon." When Harry said this Dudley didn't get it right away but when it did you could see the realization on his face.

"That's right so you won't be here for a while." Dudley said realizing Harry would be gone. Harry and Dudley were almost brothers. Although there appearances couldn't be more different. Dudley was large and beefy like Vernon whereas Harry was skinny like Petunia.

Vernon broke the silence and said. "Do you want to open your present's?" After Dudley open all his present's particularly liking the new game system.

Petunia announced to Dudley. "We're going to the zoo."

While in the car Harry saw a motor cycle speed by reminding him about the dream he had last night about a flying motor cycle. When he told this to Dudley he didn't think much of it. When they got to the zoo they bought ice cream outside. Dudley got a chocolate cone so did Vernon Petuina got a mint cone Harry however got a strawberry cone. Once inside they saw a gorilla Harry made a joke and said the gorilla would look like Dudley if it was blonde. This made Dudley laugh so hard he almost dropped his cone if Harry didn't catch it Vernon merely chuckled Petuina gave Harry an exasperated sigh but was smiling. At the reptile house Dudley was bord. While at the house Harry was looking at a snake which Dudley just left after taping the glass trying to make it move. Harry looked back at Dudley then to the snake and said. "Sorry about him." He was about to leave when he saw the snake wink at him. He turned back so fast he nearly fell when he got up it was as if the snake was laughing. "Can you hear me?" Harry asked confused the snake nodded. "Do you talk to people often." The snake shook his head. "I'll be right back." He looked wildly around and saw Dudley looking at a iguana. He called to him and said. "Dudley come here!"

Dudley came and said. "Isn't that the snake we just saw that didn't do anything?"

"Yes it was but look." Harry said.

Dudley was looking at the snake when he heard hissing. After looking everywhere he realized that Harry was talking to the snake. He looked at Harry stunned he told him that he was magic but he didn't know he could do this. Then Harry stopped hissing and looked at Dudley expectantly. "What did you say Harry."

"Couldn't you hear me?" Harry asked.

"No I couldn't I just heard hissing." Dudley said just as confused as Harry.

"You couldn't? I just told him you're my cousin."

"All I could hear was hissing." Before Dudley continued he looked around. "It's probably because you're magic." He said in a whisper

"Yea that's it." Harry said. After stopping to get some burgers they went home.

Hope you enjoyed. I'll try to have chapter 5 up soon. Please read and review. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took forever and a day to upload. It was ready on Friday but I couldn't upload it after school because we went camping. And after that I got sick. But it is here now enjoy!

Chapter 5 the letter

Quite a while passed after the visit to the zoo. Now it was summer break. Harry didn't like summer break much because he didn't have many friends. He did have friends but they were only school friends not real friends. It was a normal morning Harry was just about to finish breakfast when the mail slot clicked.

"I've got it." Harry said. There were 3 things on the floor a postcard a bill and a letter for Harry. Harry looked at the card curiously. Harry was a part if the library but only if he needed a book for school. And as far as he knew he didn't have any books out. But this was in a deep yellow parchment envelope. It was nothing like what the library sent. It had a coat of arms with a lion, snake, badger and a eagle all surrounded by a letter H.

"What's taking so long Harry? Looking for bombs." Vernon chuckled at his own joke. Harry walked in the room silently still looking at his letter. He gave the 2 things to his uncle and sat down. "Marge is I'll. Ate a funny welk." After looking at the postcard he turned to the bill and snorted. He was just about to take a sip of his coffee when he noticed Harry had his letter. "What's that Harry?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"I don't know." Harry said confused "it's not like any letter I've gotten."

"Well go ahead and open it."

Harry opened the letter the paper inside was made of the same material as the envelope. He looked at it and froze. After a few moments Petuina looked over his shoulder.

"Vernon it's his letter." Petuina said.

I'll try to upload sooner. Also I hope you noticed in the last chapter. I said that Harry goes to Hogwarts at 12 not 11. That was intentional. You'll see why. Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm soooooo sorry it took forever and a day to upload. My dog nocked over my desktop breaking it. So I had to buy a new computer and rewrite the chapter but it is here and no it will not be forever unfinished I'm working on chapter seven now. Enjoy see you soon.**

Chapter 6 Hagrids visit

Harry sat on his bed thinking. A few days ago he got his letter from Hogwarts saying he was accepted to come to school there. Since then the days had gone by as a blur. Today was his 12th birthday. Soon he would be gone. He wasn't scared but he wasn't carefree either. It was as if he had a weight in his stomach that wouldn't leave.

"You going to stay up there all day Harry!" Dudley called from downstairs. Waking him from his trance.

"I'm coming Dudley." Harry said. He made his way down to the kitchen.

When he arrived downstairs he was surrounded by color. Red, orange, green, and blue streamers were everywhere. With a big 12 on the wall.

"Happy birthday Harry!" Dudley said as he threw his present at him. Harry caught it with ease and looked at Dudley questionably. "Go on open it." Harry first felt the package then opened it. It was photo album of them and his aunt and uncle. But the pictures that made his breath catch in his throat was of his parents. They were there smiling. Not knowing they would die. He didn't realize he was crying on the page. Until he looked up at Dudley and felt the wetness on his face.

"Thank you." Harry whispered

"It was from us all." Petuina said. "Also Harry someone else is coming for your birthday."

"Who? Harry asked. He didn't have friends at school and the Durslys were his only family.

"You'll see."

After a breakfast of waffles and bacon there was a booming knock at the door. Witch made Harry drop his orange juice and Dudley yelled where's the cannon.

"For pete sake we have a doorbell." Petunia said as she threw her dish cloth down and went to check the door. "Come in Hagrid."

Harry just finished cleaning up the spilled juice when Petuina came in with Hagrid. Harry had never seen anyone like him before he was at least 7 feet tall his face was covered by a long tangled mess of hair he looked simply too big to be allowed. After a few moments he realized his mouth was open and shut it quickly.

"Happy birthday Harry." Hagrid said as he clapped Harry on the shoulder which made him almost fall knees.

"Thank you." Harry said uncertainly as he stood back up.

"I remember back when you was just a baby Harry. I took you here meself to your aunt and uncle." Harry's eyes grew wide now. He had never met anyone who knew him that young. "But look at you now all grown-up."

"Thanks."

"You've still got more growing to mind ya."

"I figured that." Harry said smiling.

Hagrid chuckled and said. "You've got your fathers humor Harry. Well we better be off."

"What?" Harry said confused he looked at his aunt and back at Hagrid.

"Didn't you tell him." Hagrid asked Petuina

"I thought you would when you arrived."

"I'll tell him now then." Hagrid said "I'm here for two reasons Harry. First to wish you a happy birthday second to take you to get your school things."

"That does clear thing up." Harry said "Buy why can't the Durslys take me. No offense." Harry added the last part quickly he always worried about what his words caused so he was careful watching what he said.

"It's alright Harry." Hagrid said "The reason your aunt and uncle can't take you is there muggles so they won't be able to go find it."

"What are muggles?" Harry asked

"Non-magic folk." When Harry still looked at Hagrid confused he continued "It's hidden from people who are non-magic so if they did take you they couldn't find where were going."

"Now I get it. But where are we going?"

"Today Harry we're going to Diagon alley."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Diagon alley

Diagon alley. Harry had never heard of that place yet a giant man named Hagrid was taking him there. They went from the bus to the train while on the train Hagrid complained about how slow the train was going and Harry grabbed a map but couldn't find diagon alley anywhere on it. "Maybe it wasn't in London." Harry thought. After getting off the train they began walking all harry had to do was walk behind Hagrid because Hagrid was so huge the crowed parted easy for him. "Hagrid where are we going exactly."

Hagrid pointed out what looked like a pub Harry wouldn't have noticed it if Hagrid hadn't pointed it out "That's the entrance to diagon alley Harry."

Harry stopped for a moment and looked at the people around him they seemed to not even notice the pup but there eyes just went from to one shop to another. He followed Hagrid inside the leaky caldron apparently. Or at least that was wat the sign said outside.

"This is a famous place Harry." Hagrid said as they went inside. The inside wasn't much better than the outside and if it was famous not many people were inside but everyone seemed to know Hagrid they all smiled cheerily and a few waved.

"The usual Hagrid." the bartender said.

"Not today Tom I'm on official Hogwarts business. Got to get Harry his school things." Hagrid said as he clapped his hand on Harrys shoulder.

"Bless my soul its Harry Potter what an honor." Tom said as he ran around the bar and shook Harry's hand. Within a few moments Harry was sounded by people shaking his hand but he had no idea why. After a while Hagrid managed to be heard. "Got to go now lots to buy common Harry." After a few last handshakes they left the leaky caldron to a brick wall out back.

"Hagrid what just happened?" harry asked bewildered.

"Harry you're famous." Hagrid said as if it was no big deal.

"But why am I famous Hagrid?"

Hagrid who was taping a brick wall with an umbrella stopped and said "I'm not sure I'm the right person to tell you that Harry." Harry was going to ask more but before he could the brick wall began to change soon it was a massive archway that Hagrid could fit through easily. Harry's jaw dropped not from the massive archway but from what was in front of him.

"Welcome Harry! To Diagon ally." Harry wished he had about 12 more eyes he looked this way and that way doing double takes for almost everything he saw. Hagrid tapped Harry on the shoulder and said "I know you're excited but we've got to get your money first from Gringots." He pointed to a massive snowy building that towered over the small shops. They began walking over there and little did they know the danger they were getting into.

**Hello guys sorry for the delay. Just got back from camping and finished off the chapter. I've decided to make it so every Monday a new chapter will be up. Sorry again for the delay hope you enjoy the chapter please R&amp;R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sooooo sorry guys. I know I promised to upload on Monday I tried to but I wasn't home all day sorry guys. but the chapter is here hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 8 The man in the black cloak

As Harry and Hagrid went into Gringots they passed through doors with warnings etched on them. _"Enter, stranger, but take heed of what awaits you is the sin of greed for those who take, but do not earn, must pay most dearly in there turn." _Harry was so busy with reading the sing that he didn't notice the small creature opening the door. Until he actually was inside the bank when he saw them and jumped a few of these creatures looked at harry in a stern way. Harry realized that he must have offended them and he tried to calm down and asked "Hagrid what are these."

"Those are goblins Harry they are very clever creatures and best not to offend them." Too late Harry thought. Hagrid walked up to a goblin that didn't seem busy only writing something down on the way Harry thought he say a figure dart into a tunnel but when he looked again he saw nothing.

"May I help you." the goblin said in an unfriendly tone

"Mr. Potter would like to make a withdraw." Hagrid said in a business like tone that surprised Harry. The goblins eyes grew wide at this and looked at Harry curiously.

He looked back at Hagrid and asked "Does Mr. Potter have his key."

"I've got it here somewhere." Hagrid said and he looked through his pockets eventually he found the key and gave it to the goblin.

The goblin inspected it closely and finally said "There seems to be no problem."

"Also." Hagrid added in a whisper as he handed the goblin a letter. "It's about you know what in vault 713."

The goblin took the letter and inspected it even more closely than the key. "Very well Griphook will take you down to the vaults."

Another goblin walked over to them and said "This way please." They followed the goblin down a corridor Harry expected more halls but instead found a tunnel that had a mine cart track. The goblin whistled and a mine cart came barreling down and stopped right at them. Harry was amazed he knew he was magic but he never knew about all of this. They all got in the mine cart "Harry Potters vault." The goblin said to the mine cart more than them. Harry hair flew back as they started, it was faster than any roller-coaster Harry had ever been on. They stopped after what seemed like an instant "Harry potters vault." The goblin said Harry was out of it he had to lean on the wall. When he opened his eyes he was shocked he rubbed his eyes twice.

"It's all yours Harry." Hagrid said

All Harry's he couldn't believe it the vault was full of gold coins. Hagrid explained how wizard currency worked Harry was amazed about how much Harry was amazed about the money, it was so different. They went back to the mine cart and continued to go down very far Harry tied to remember left, right, middle. But it was impossible. Soon they were at the next vault. They got out and Griphook said stand back Harry did as he said but before the goblin could do anything a figure in a black cloak appeared and looked at them for a moment then he looked at Harry.

**I know I'm doing cliffhangers but I couldn't resist. Someone in the reviews made a good point I do plan to write a whole book but if I do one chapter a week it will take too long so I'm going to post on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays as well hope you enjoy next chapter on Wensday**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9 hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 9 Why am I famous

When the man in black saw Harry he ran. Griphook opened the vault as soon as the man left. "It's still here." Griphook said sighing in relief. "Take it to Dumbledore!" Griphook said urgently and snapped his figures and they were outside Gringots.

Harry was confused and wanted to know what happened but before he could Hagrid grabbed him and he ran. "Hagrid…. What…. Happened." Harry managed to cough out. Hagrid stopped and entered a shop he let Harry go he fell on his face when he stood up he was about to explode "HAGRID!" Harry yelled and shook the ground Hagrid turned to face him without moving his feet "What is going on." Harry said trying to calm down.

"I'm sorry Harry I can't explain now. I've got to get this safe." Hagrid said urgently

"There's no need to rush Hagrid." A calm voice said. Harry and Hagrid turned and an old man with a beard that he could tuck into his belt. This must be Dumbledore Harry thought. Dumbledore took the package from Hagrid and opened it and looked at it. It looked like a huge ruby that was glowing. Dumbledore taped it with his wand and it really did glow and Dumbledore smiled and put it in his pocket. "Hagrid please give me and Harry a moment." Hagrid left and Dumbledore turned to Harry and smiled. "It's good to see you again Harry." Dumbledore said. "I'm Shure you have Manny questions. So go ahead and ask and I will answer them to my best ability."

The wart Dumbledore spoke calmed Harry down a lot. It was true Harry had a lot of questions but witch to ask first. "Why am I famous?" was what he decided to ask.

"That is a great question Harry. One I cannot answer completely but I will answer what I can. Harry when you were young an evil man by the name of Voldemort attacked and killed your parents." He paused and took a deep breath and continued. "They were the bravest people I ever met. He tried to kill you too but he couldn't. That is why you have that scar on your forehead. That is where he tried to kill you. No one ever survived the curse that touched you. But that isn't the main reason as to why you are famous. When Voldemort tried to kill you he vanished and has been unheard of since."

"I don't even remember it though. How can I be famous for something I don't remember?"

Dumbledore thought for a moment. "Good question Harry… I don't know."

**new chapter Friday. sorry if this is a short chapter. Fridays will be much larger.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10 hope you enjoy. Next chapter on Monday.**

Chapter 10 The Wizarding World

Professor Dumbledore had just told Harry why he was famous. Harry was still trying to understand how he survived a curse that should have killed him. It killed his parents and destroyed his house apparently. So how could he survive? Just then Hagrid came in the small shop Dumbledore nodded that he could enter and summoned a chair from thin air for Hagrid to sit on. Harry didn't even notice because he was so lost in thought. Harry realized that he wouldn't be able to understand how he survived until he knew more. He sighed and noticed Hagrid "Hey Hagrid Shouldn't we be getting my school things?"

"That's right. Blimy I forgot about that. We should be going professor Dumbledore." Hagrid said as he stood up.

"Very well Hagrid." Dumbledore said as he stood up. "I will see you back at the school. And Harry I will be seeing you when the term starts."

"Thank you Professor for answering my questions." The truth was Harry was even more confused than he was before. But at least he knew why everyone knew him.

"You're welcome Harry. Off you go now. There's things you need correct?"

Harry and Hagrid Walked out of the shop onto the busy street. Harry turned around to wave goodbye but Dumbledore was already gone. He turned his attention to Hagrid "Where to first Hagrid?"

"First off we need to get you your books at flourish and blots." They went into the shop and Hagrid went up to the counter and asked the lady for first year books. While Harry walked around the shop had millions of books some as small as post stamps others as large as a door. Hagrid almost had to drag Harry away from a book about prank curses.

"I just wanted to see if I could prank Dudley." Harry said

"Not saying you shouldn't but you need more training before you could do those curses." They went into the potions shop and Hagrid asked for basic potion ingredients. Harry looked at 2 jars one beetle eyes 5 knuts a scoop and unicorn hair 20 galleons a thread. Harry was becoming more awestruck every moment all around him was incredible things that he had no idea he was a part of it made him feel strange. This was by far his best birthday ever.

"Blimiy I almost forgot I've got to get you a birthday present."

"Hagrid you don't need to do that." Harry said feeling embarrassed

"I know I don't have to do this but I want to." A few moments later Harry was holding a snowy owl and thanking Hagrid more than he needed to.

"You only need one last thing Harry and that's a wand." A wand that was what Harry really wanted. "We'll go to Olivanders they make the best wands." Hagrid said pointing to a shop that had peeling paint. They went inside the shop and it seemed as if they enters a very strict building that would kick you out if your shoes were untied.

"I was wondering when I'd be seeing you Mr. Potter." Harry jumped at this and apparently so did Hagrid because the small chair he was sitting on snapped and Hagrid jumped off it. Olivander didn't seem to care about this he looked at Harry straight in the eyes. His eyes were silver and Harry saw his own reflection in them. Olivander looked away from Harry eyes and to his forehead where his scar was. "I'm sad to say I sold the wand that did it." He said sadly "A very powerful wand. In the wrong hands too." He looked past Harry and noticed Hagrid. "Ah good to see you again Hagrid. I remember your wand well. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you were expelled."

"Yes they did. I've still got the pieces thought." Hagrid said

"You don't use them though." Olivander said sternly.

"Of corset not." Hagrid replied quickly griping his umbrella tightly.

Olivander looked at him closely then turned to Harry. "I remember when you're father and mother were in here buying their first wands." Olivander said as he took out a tape measure. "What is your wand arm."

"Um.. I'm right handed." Harry said unsure of what the man meant.

"Hold out that arm then." Harry held out the arm and Olivander measured it. He measured his shoulders, hand, back, legs, toes feet, ears, soon he raised the tape measure was doing this in its own. "That will do." Olivander said and the tape measure feel on the floor. "Each wand Mr. Potter has a powerful core. Dragon heartstrings, Unicorn tail hair, and Phoenix tail feathers. No two unicorns are the same like no two people are the same. So each wizards wand is different so using another wizards wand won't be as powerful as using your own." Olivander said as he pulled a box off of its shelf. "Mahogany with dragon heartstring 11 inches give it a try." Harry took the wand and waved it causing a vase to explode. Harry put the wand down quickly. "Apparently not. Try this one." He gave Harry another wand and this time he cause a small fire. This Happened about twenty more time. But Olivander didn't seem to mind in fact he seemed to become Happier with every wand that Harry tried. "Tricky customer no matter we'll find the perfect match for you." Harry wasn't Shure if there was a wand that would work for him at all. "I wonder." Olivander said as he looked at a old box. He took the wand out and Harry took it. Instantly Harry felt warmth through his body and brought the wand down and showered red and gold sparks. Hagrid clapped and cheered Olivander had a smile on his face that turned into a frown as if he was confused about something. He placed the wand into a box and tied it up with some string.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked

"I remember every wand I've sold Mr. Potter every last one. It is strange that the wand you have its core is of a phoenix who gave one other wand. The wand that it gave was what gave you that scar."

Harry was confused for a moment then he realized he had the same core a Voldemort's wand. Harry paid 15 Galleons for the wand and bought another wand just in case. Harry and Hagrid left Diagon alley and went back out to muggle London. Hardy was so lost in thought that he didn't notice all the funny looks he was getting. Hagrid taped him on the shoulder "We've got some time to eat before the train leaves." They sat down and ordered.

"You alright Harry you're awfully quiet."

"I'm alright Hagrid I'm just thinking." Harry was quiet for a while then spoke again. "I just don't understand how I survived. Or how I'm going to fit in at Hogwarts. I don't know anything about magic."

Hagrid smiled at Harry "Harry I know it may be hard starting off but you'll learn quick enough. Everyone does. You'll do amazing things Harry."

"Thanks Hagrid." After lunch they took the train back to the Durslys and Hagrid gave him his ticket to the school train. When Harry looked at the ticket he was going to ask Hagrid about the platform but he was gone.

**I'm going to be honest. I'm disappointed that here on fanfiction someone insulted me. Not my work but me I thought that it wouldn't happen here.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is Chapter 11. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 11 The journey to Hogwarts

Harry last month with Durslys weren't bad but they weren't the best. It seemed as if Dudley was more distant. When he first came back Harry told Dudley everything he found out about himself. For a while Dudley wanted to know more but soon he seemed to be angry at Harry. He had no idea why though he hadn't done anything or if he did couldn't remember it. "I should find out what I did." Harry said to himself. Harry finally got out of bed and marked a day off of the colander his aunt gave him. And went downstairs to breakfast.

"Harry today your uncle and me are going shopping." Petunia told him as he entered the kitchen. "So you and Dudley will be alone for a while."

"Alright aunt Petunia. Where is Dudley?" Harry asked noticing he wasn't there.

"He's still up stairs."

"Morning." Dudley said as he came down the stairs. He sat down and began to eat.

"We better go Vernon." Petunia said as she got up. Vernon followed less than eagerly.

Petunia knew what was going on with Dudley she was like that for the longest time when she found out about her sister. She just hoped that they could work it out sooner than she did.

"How did you sleep Dudley?" Harry asked trying to start a conversation.

"I slept fine. Thanks." He said was as if he was angry with Harry.

"What did I do Dudley? Because I have no idea." He said desperately.

Dudley looked up and sighed. "It's just you're so special. And I'm not." Dudley got up and went to his room leaving Harry stunted. Harry tried to reconcile with Dudley but he avoided him. Before he knew it it was September the 1st. And it was too late to talk to Dudley.

Petunia dropped Harry off at the train station because Vernon was working. Harry looked at his ticket and found platform 9 and 10 but there was nothing in the middle. No one around him was magical so they wouldn't know what he was talking about. He walked around the barrier didn't see anything odd. He was beginning to worry according to the clock he only had ten minutes before the train left without him.

"Packed with muggle of course." Harry spun around and saw a red haired family. They had an owl.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes dear." The woman said

"It's just… I don't know how to well."

The woman smiled "How to get on the platform?"

"Yes." Harry said relieved that she knew what she meant. "Thank you."

"What you need to do is walk straight at the wall." One of 2 of the twins said

"And you'll be on the platform." The other finished.

"Just watch us." They said together as they ran straight at the wall and vanished behind it.

Harry's mouth was open but he shut it quickly.

"Go ahead dear. Don't be afraid." Harry looked at the wall it looked solid. But Harry knew the more you thought about something the scarier it became. So he ran at the wall with his eyes shut tight wasting for the impact. It never came. He opened his eyes there was a scarlet train labeled The Hogwarts Express. He had done it! Harry got on the train and found an empty compartment he put his owl in first who he decided to call Hedwig from a person he found in one of his textbooks. Getting his trunk in the compartment was more difficult. It feel on his foot a few times he just couldn't get it in.

"You need some help." Harry looked up and saw one of the twins.

"Yes please."

"Oi Fred get over here." The out her twin came over and got Harry's trunk in the compartment.

"Thank you." Harry said pushing his bangs up to remove some of the sweat revealing his scar.

"Are you Harry Potter?" one of the twins asked.

"Yes I am." They both gawked at him. And Harry felt himself going red.

"Fred George!" They left to talk to their mother. And Harry saw their mother was the woman from the platform. Harry sat down and listened to what they were saying.

"Fred George watch Ron and Ginny this year. Help them if they need it."

"Don't worry mum."

"We'll make Shure they learn how to enchant the chalkboard to write the opposite what the teacher says."

Their mother looked at them sternly. "You will do no such thing!"

"Ok mum." The twins said together.

"Also remember the kid who didn't know how to get on the platform."

"Yes I remember him."

"He's Harry potter!" the twins finished excitedly. As soon as they said this the train whistle blew and they began to move. Harry was thankful for this.

Soon the door opened Harry looked up.

"Mind if we sit here everywhere else is full. " It was the boy and girl from the train station.

"Go ahead."

"Thanks." Harry helped him and his sister get there things inside.

"I'm Ron by the way. And this is my sister Ginny."

"Hi." She sounded terrified and wouldn't look away from her feet. Harry knew she was nervous and probably just needed time to get to know him. "AreyoureallyHarryPotter." She had said this so fast he barely understood what she had said.

She was blushing now oh god why couldn't she control herself in front of someone she didn't know. All he had was a name and that was enough to embarrass her.

"What did you say Ginny?" Ron asked

"I just want to be Shure that Fred and George weren't tricking us." Ginny said defensively

"Yes I am." Harry said before they started arguing.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's alright. Don't worry about it." Harry said.

Ginny was staring at him. She always thought famous people were jerks. But Harry seemed… nice he certainly didn't seem cocky or anything.

"Do you have the scar?" Ron asked. Harry lifted his bangers to show a Lighting shaped scar. "Wicked." He said amazed.

"What's it like having four brothers Ginny?"

"Sometimes I want to rip them apart. Other times I want to love them to pieces." This continued for a while them both learning about each other they were fascinated by muggle money. Harry was amazed at the wizarding world.

"Excuse me." There was a bushy haired girl at the door. "Has anyone seen a toad."

Ron snickered and Ginny punched him in the arm.

"No we haven't." Harry said "Do you want help looking for it."

"Yes. Thank you. I'm Hermione by the way." She said holding out her hand.

"I'm Harry. Nice to meet you."

"You guys going to help?" Harry asked. After a while of searching they found the toad and gave him back to Neville. The conductor announced that they were approaching Hogwarts and to get changed. When they got off the train Harry heard a familiar voice.

"First years this way first years!"

"Hey Hagrid." Harry said it seemed as if he was the only one who wasn't surprised by Hagrid's height.

"Hello Harry. This way first years!" they followed Hagrid for a while then they went on boats which glided on the water. Harry looked up and what he saw took his breath away.

**New chapter on Wednesday. please R&amp;R**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is chapter 12 hope you enjoy it new chapter on Friday.**

Chapter 12 The Sorting

Looking up Harry saw a massive castle that towers over the trees. Harry was amazed at it's height he had never seen anything like it. The small fleet of boats were going under a cliff.

"Watch your heads!" Hagrid called over his shoulder.

They all ducked but Neville still hit his head on the rocks. They docked at a harbor in a cave. They walked up to a huge set of doors Hagrid knocked twice and a stern looking woman opened the door. Harry's first impression was not to cross this woman.

"That's McGonagall she's the head of Gryffindor." Ginny whispered in his ear.

"Thank you Hagrid I will take them from here." McGonagall said "Follow me."

They followed her up a few flights of stairs until they reached a massive doorway.

"You will wait here until I return. Then you will be sorted into your houses. At Hogwarts your house is like your family. Good deeds will earn you house points any rule breaking and you will lose points." With that she left.

"What do we need to do to be sorted." Harry asked Ron.

"Some sort of test. Fred and George said we need to fight a troll. But there just joking.

A test in front of the whole school! Harry didn't know a thing about magic. He looked at Ginny and saw she was freaked out. He looked around there were a few people that looked sacred. Except for one blond kid who looked smug. But it seemed as if Ginny was taking it the worst.

"Don't worry Ginny you'll do great." Harry said with a reassuring smile that took a lot to muster. She gave him a week smile. And was about to say something until the blond haired kid spoke.

"So it's true. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." The blond kid said as he walked over to Harry. "I'm Draco Malloy." Ron sniggered and tried to pass it for a cough. "Think my name funny do you. No need to ask who you are old robe red hair and freckles. You must be a Wesley. And that must be your sister." He said looking at Ginny. "You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others. I can help you there." He said holding his hand out.

"Well that's rude. You're judging someone in what they have not on the person." Malloy didn't go red but a small amount of pink went into his cheeks. And he walked away.

"Thanks." Ginny said looking at her feet blushing.

"No problem." A few moments later professor McGonagall came back in the room and told them to follow her. They followed her into a great hall when Harry looked up to the ceiling he saw the night sky. He heard Hermione say "The ceiling is bewitched to look like the night sky." All around them there were floating candles lighting up the room. The room itself was huge it was big enough to hold 3 of his houses. They all stopped in front of a stool with a worn hat on it for a moment they all looked at the hat. Harry looked too what was supposed to happen. Harry thought. Then the hat's brim ripped open and it began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry,  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means,  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The hat ended it's song and bowed to the four tables. Harry was stunted he knew it would take a long time to get used to this. Professor McGonagall began to call names people went up and for some it was instant decision. Others it took minutes. When Neville was sorted into Gryffindor he ran off with the hat still on his head. Ginny and Ron both went into Gryffindor. When the hat only barely touched Malfoy's head it sorted him into Slytherin. It seemed to Harry that Slytherin were unpleasant.

"Harry Potter." McGonagall called

Harry walked up feeling nervous. He heard people all around him whispering. Was he really know by all wizards. He sat on the stool and saw everyone caring to get a good look at him. Apparently he was known by all the wizarding world. He thought as the Hawes put on his head. It covered his eyes and Harry heard a small voice in his ear.

"Hum difficult very difficult. Plenty of courage, not a bad mind either, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you. I'd say GRYFFINDOR!" Harry heard the hat say that out loud and he got off the stool and put the hat down. He realized that he was getting the loudest cheer yet.

The twins from the train were yelling. "WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!"

Harry was happy about being sorted into Gryffindor. But he was annoyed that everyone was treating him different. He wasn't Shure about how he felt about being famous. A few last people were sorted and then Dumbledore stood up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for uploading so late but her it is hope you enjoy. New chapter on Monday.**

Chapter 13 The Welcoming Feast

"Dumbledore stood up and opened his arms wide as if nothing could please him more than seeing them all there. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I see some familiar faces and some new faces." Dumbledore said as he looked around the room. "Before we begin the feast I have a few announcements. 1st off Mr. Flitch the care taker wants me to remind you no dungbombs in the halls." Harry saw Dumbledore's eyes flicker over the twins. "Also no students allowed in the forbidden forest. For reasons that need no explanation. The final announcement is the 3rd floor corridor on the right is strictly prohibited to those who don't wish to die a very painful death." Hard didn't know whether to laugh or not. He looked around and saw everyone was serious. "That is all the announcements for now. Let the feast begin." He finished and sat down.

Harry's mouth fell open the plates that were empty were full of all sorts of food. They were empty just a moment ago. "Would you like some potatoes Harry?" it was Ron's brother probably the oldest.

"Shure. Thanks."

"My name is Percy by the way." He added and Harry noticed a silver badge with a P on it.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said shaking his hand. They ate and talked soon Hermione was talking to Percy about school. Ron and Neville were talking about a sport called Quidditch that Harry never heard of. "Ginny what is Quidditch?" Harry asked her. She looked at him dumbfounded.

"You don't know what Quidditch is?" Ginny asked

"No I don't." He said feeling nervous.

"We'll it's a good thing you asked me and not my brother. He would have kept you up all night." She said jabbing her fork in Ron's direction. "Quidditch is well… you know soccer right?"

"Yea I know what soccer is."

"Alright think of that but on brooms." Harry still didn't understand and apparently it showed. "I suppose that's too broad." Ginny said "We'll in Quidditch there are different positions. Chasers, beaters, keepers, and the seeker. Chasers try to score goals by taking a ball across the field and throwing into one of the 3 hoops. The keeper defends the hoops from the enemy chasers. The beaters defend their team and try to knock out the other team. And the seeker chases a small golden ball that when caught ends the game."

"Ok now I get it. Thanks Ginny."

Ginny blushed a little. "No problem Harry."

Harry looked up at the high table witch the teachers were siting. Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, and Dumbledore were the only ones he knew. He looked at the other teachers one was someone who looked like a midget, another was a teacher who was wearing a purple turban who was talking to another teacher who had greasy black hair and a hooked nose. The teacher with the black hair looked away from the teacher he was talking to and looked at Harry. The look he gave him was as if he hated him but he only looked at him for a moment and went back to talking to the other teacher. Before Harry could figure out what happens Dumbledore stood up and everyone stopped talking.

"Now that we are all fed and watered. Time for bed off you go. First years the prefects will guide you to your common rooms. Sleep well." With that everyone began to move to the exit. Percy who was the Gryffindor prefect guided them to the common rooms. Harry was shocked to find out that the paintings moved. A few said hello to him. Before they reached the common room ghosts greeted them as if this was normal. By the time they got to the common room Harry's head was swimming.

"Capus Draconous." Percy said to a painting of a fat lady in a pink dress the portrait opened revealing a doorway to a room filled with squishy armchairs. "Boy's dormitory to the right. Girl's dormitory to the left. Off you go." They went to their dormitory's Harry said goodnight to Hermione and Ginny. Their stuff was already in the room and Harry checked to make sure that he had his things. Ron went to sleep quickly Harry on the other hand had trouble sleeping. Today he had found out everything in fantasy was a realty unless he was dreaming. He eventually fell asleep with millions of questions buzzing in his head.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is chapter 14 hope you enjoy please read and review.**

Chapter 14 the Potions Master

When Harry woke up the next day his head was clearer but not by much. He recalled what happened the night before. He knew he was famous for surviving a curse that should have killed him. And when he survived he made the worst wizard of all time vanish. He finally decided to get up after what seemed like hours of thinking. He got dressed and looked at the clock. It was only 7:30 breakfast started at 8 Neville was awake too reading what looked like a comic book.

"Morning Harry. Sleep well."

"Yea I did thanks. Neville." Neville smiled at him and went back to his comic book. Harry decided to go down to the common room. He descended the spiral staircase when he got down he realized that he wasn't the only one awake. A lot of the upper classes were up. Ginny and Hermione were sitting on the sofa. "Good morning." He said to get their attention.

"Morning Harry." Hermione said

"Morning." Ginny said sleepy

"Tired?" Harry asked Ginny

"Yep. Because she woke me up." Ginny said jabbing her thumb at Hermione. Hermione just rolled her eyes and smiled. Harry sat down and looked around the common room had a fireplace. He looked up and saw a portrait of a man with a sword. He looked heroic probably a founder Harry thought aloud. Ginny looked up and saw what Harry was looking at. "You're right Harry. That's Godric Gryffindor. One of the Four founders of the school."

"Are those in the other common rooms?"

"Yea probably. It wouldn't be our founder probably there founder."

"Alright thanks Ginny." He said with a smile

"No problem Harry." she looked at the clock either to check the time or to stop from blushing. Harry knew she had a crush on him he admitted she was pretty. However he also knew she didn't like him for him but because he was famous. "We should probably head down to breakfast. It's 7:45."

"What about Ron?" Hermione asked

"I'll go get him." Harry said as he went up the stairs. Once he was gone Ginny grabbed a pillow and screened into it.

"Something wrong?" Hermione asked

"It's just… I wouldn't have thought he would be like that."

"Harry?"

"I've heard about him about what he did. I thought he would be different. I'm going mad."

"What he did? He was a baby when it happened."

"I don't mean that. I mean his parents. He lost them he lost his childhood. I just thought he would be different. That's all." Hermione didn't know what to say she never thought of it like that. He had lost a lot but he seemed he didn't mind giving up more. On the train he offered to help right away. She didn't ask he just offered. "Please don't tell him I said this." Ginny mumbled into her hands. Hermione hooded and smiled.

"Let's go to breakfast." Ron as soon as he got down the stairs. Harry followed behind him. They went down to breakfast. On the way down Harry was getting steadily more annoyed not because of the twisting staircases or trick steps but because of the whispers that were following them. "Did you see his face? Did you see his scar?" eventually they made it to the great hall. It didn't help that when they got there almost everyone was trying to get a good look at him.

He breathed deeply. "I'd better get used to this." They sat down and began to eat Harry didn't speak. Main reason was he was afraid of what he would say if he spoke. He was tempted to stand up and ask them to stop but Ron beat him to it.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! YES HE IS HARRY POTTER THE ONE WHO SAVED THE WIZARDING WORLD! NOW STOP WISPERING, POINTING, AND CRAINING YOUR NECKS TO GET A LOOK AT HIM!" when he was finished he sat down and was bright red.

"Thank you Ron."

"No problem. They had it coming." Professor McGonagall brought their schedules around after a while. Harry looked at his he had transfiguration first, then herbology, charms, defense agents the dark arts, history of magic, and finally potions. Before McGonagall left she gave Gryffindor 20 points for Ron standing up for Harry. Hermione and Ginny had the same classes as them. Soon they went to transfiguration they went a bit earlier than they probably needed to but they still didn't know where they were going. Even though they left early they only made it with a minute to spare. Main reason was because they met peeves the school poltergeist who put blindfolds on them that wouldn't come off. They were rescued by Qurril who was passing by.

Professor McGonagall started her class with a warning. "Transfiguration is an incredibly dangerous branch of magic. You have been warned." Then she turned her desk into a pig and back again. Harry was amazed and couldn't wait to start. He soon realized that he wouldn't be doing that anytime soon. They took notes for most of class and tried to turn a button into a needle. Hermione was the only one who was able to do it perfectly. Harry got close he made a needle but it was still black like the button. They went to herbology witch was taught by Professor Sprout. She also started her class with a warning. And like McGonagall they took notes for most of the class. With charms Professor Flitwick started his class with roll call and stopped at Harry's name looked away from his parchment and at Harry scar. They took notes for the class period. Harry was really annoyed by all of the whispers, pointing, and looking. It was a lot better at lunch then it was at breakfast since Ron defended him but people still whispered. When they went to Qurril's class after lunch it was a bit of a joke he showed them a turban that he claimed a prince gave him for taking care of a zombie. But when Seamus asked how he got rid of the zombie he stared talking about the weather. History of magic was by far the worst it was taught by a ghost who droned on and on. Harry decide to use this time to do homework. They made their way to potions when they enters the classroom. The teacher was waiting for them.

**Hope you liked the chapter. Unfortunately school is starting soon for me so I'll try to keep uploading chapters how I have been but I might not be able to keep it up. So if I can't keep up I'll still post chapters but not as frequently. Next chapter on Wednesday see you then.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's chapter 15 hope you like it. **

Chapter 15 Cho Chang

They walked into class and sat down Harry and Ginny sat at one table Ron and Hermione at the other. Harry was glad that they weren't let for this class the teacher did not seem nice. The last student arrived and sat down. "I am Servous Snape. I will attempt to teach you potions if you are competent enough." It seemed as if every word had venom in it. "There will be no foolish wand waving in this class. If you are will I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, and put a stopper on death." He scanned the room and stopped at Harry. "Mr. Potter tell me what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Harry thought for a moment. He heard of those before but he couldn't place it. "I don't remember sir."

Snap mouth twitched "Very well let's try again. Where would you find a bezoar?"

That one Harry remembered because when he found out about bezoars he read the passage three times because he couldn't believe it. "It's found in the stomach of a goat."

"Correct. It's good to know you opened your book before class. As for the other question they are both the same thing but different names. Well why are you not writing this down?" there was a rush for parchment and quills. They spent the rest of the period taking notes and discussing the dangers of potions. Soon the bell rang and they packed up and left. "Just a moment Mr. Potter. I'd like to have a word with you."

"See you at lunch." Ron said as they left. Leaving Harry with Snape.

"I wanted to let you know now your fame will not help you in this class. The other teachers will give you slack because of a cut on your forehead. I will not. You will be treated like all of my other students. Is that clear." He was smiling why would he be smiling. He wasn't being kind to Harry.

"Thank you Sir I'm glad someone at this school doesn't treat me different for something I don't understand. Or want."

Snap was stunted Harry was nothing like his father. He was the spitting image of his father but he was like his mother. "You may go." He said without even knowing what he said.

Harry left and as soon as he left he realized that he probably didn't mean to be kind. But still Harry was glad that he wasn't going to be treated differently in that class. He was going down to lunch but on the way he saw someone with a huge pile of books. So many there face was covered. "Do you want some help?"

"Could you please?" Harry could tell it was a girl but he didn't think about that he grabbed a few of the books and added more till it was an equal amount for both of them. "Thank you so much I'd of never made it to the common room with all of these."

"No problem. Why do you have so many though?" Harry asked as they began to walk. They didn't head toward the Gryffindor common room so Harry assumed she was from another house.

"Only a few are for me. I was sent to get these for only one person but next thing I knew the whole common room asked me to get other books. I'm Cho by the way Cho Chang." She said as she stopped at a door that had a raven on it.

"I'm Harry Potter nice to meet you." He said as he put the books down. She went bright red and began to look at her feet.

"Sorry I troubled you." She mumbled

Harry was getting tired of people treating him differently. "Its fine don't worry about it. And don't be embarrassed please. I've got a scar on my head that I don't understand that I don't want. I don't want to be treated differently because of it." He looked at Cho and realized she was crying.

"I'm I never even thought about it." She hugged him. Harry didn't even see it coming. He didn't know what to do. He did the only thing he could think of and returned the hug. She let go "I'll see you later Harry." And she went in her common room without another word.

**Next chapter Friday. See you then.**


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys. I'm Sorry but A different Harry Potter wont be continued. It Just Isn't What i envisioned, sorry,,, );


End file.
